100th Hunger Games
by animals202
Summary: Happy Hunger Games everyone! As you know, its a Quarter Quell this year so children 10 through 20 will go in. Along with that, A little surprise will be in the arena! Well, Goodbye for now, and may the odds be ever in your favor...
1. Chapter 1 , The Reaping

Distric 1

August Macy's POV

I tied my dress up and looked in the mirror . I was pretty enough for the reaping . I kissed my family goodbye and walked to the justice building . They pricked my finger and put the paper in the fish bowl . I stood next to my friends . Once everyone was in line , Lexie Trillham got onto stage . " Good day everyone" she said in her capitol accent. I had to hold back a laugh . " May the odds be ever in your favor " Lexie said . That line was something we always joked about . " lady's first " she said , walking to the girls fish bowl. She stuck her hand in the bowl and waited a little before picking one . I kept repeating please not my friends , please not my friends. It wasn't my friends , it was me . " August Macy" Lexie said . I was stunned . Frozen in shock actually . My friend pushed me ahead . When I got up on the stage , Lexie smiled . " now for the boys" . Lexie walked over to the other bowl and dug her hand in , " Thomas Linyt ". There was a commotion and a boy walked up . Another boy ran after him , " I volunteer !". Everyone looked at him . I recognized that boy . The other boy was sent back and when they passed I heard the other boy say , " thank you". The boy got on the stage . " so , who are you " Lexie asked . " Michael Way " the boy answered . I remembered that boy . The boy that hated me . Lexie leaded us in the building . I was put in a room and locked in . I got a visit from my family and friends .

Michael Way's POV

I got a visit from Thomas. " thanks " he said . I nodded . He patted me on the back , "really man , I'm serious ". I nodded again . The guards came in and pulled him away .

District 2

Bloom Moonstone's POV

I was so excited! The hunger games was coming up . I don't know why other districts don't like the games cause I love them! I walked to the justice building for the reaping . I got next to my friends and said , " good luck ". One of them said , " good luck", back . Our announcer lady came up to the stage . I didn't bother to know her name . " Happy Hunger Games everyone , and may the odds be ever in your favor!" the lady said .I would have cheered if it weren't for the rules . " ladies first " . She walked over to the bowl and snatched the one on top. " Bloom Moonstone ". I ran up o stage . She didn't take time at all to go to the boys bowl . I wasn't paying attention though . The boy came up and I didn't recognize him . We were led in the justice building and I was locked in a room . My parents came and I said goodbye .I had trained for this .

District 4

Karsteen's POV

I forced myself into a dress and headed for the reaping . I really wanted to be in the hunger games . I almost puked when i saw the capitol lady . Happy hunger games and blah blah . I wasn't really listening . " Lady's first". She stuck her hand in the fish bowl and picked one on the bottom . " Karsteen Hurdor". I ran up to the steps . I was so focused on me , that i didn't notice the boy come up . We were lead in the justice building and no one said goodbye to me .

District 5

Ivy's POV

I gathered for the reaping . " Happy hunger games , and may the odds be ever in your favor" . The lady says . " Lady's first " . Why oh why does it have to be lady's first! " Ivy Mason ". You got to be joking . I walked onto the stage and put on my best fake smile. They called the boy andthen they led us into the justice building . I said goodbye to my family .

District 7

Topaz Brook's POV

I walked up to the justice building . I was already dressed up . I pricked my finger and got in line next to my friends . Once everyone was in line , Trixie ,our announcer, said , " Happy hunger games everyone , and may the odds be ever in your favor!". She walked over to the lady's bowl . " lady's first!". she put her hand deep in the bottom and pulled out a slip of paper . " Topaz Brooks !". I immediately trembled. My nightmare came true . I walked up to the front and then she walked to the boy's bowl . She reached in and picked one on top . " Pedro Garcia !". A boy walked up and I recognized him from school. When he finally got up here we were led inside the justice building . I got a few seconds with my family and friends .

District 10

Mimas Charmstand

I put on my clothes and walked to the justice building . I pricked my finger and got in line . Once everyone was in line , our lady person walked up . " Happy Hunger games everybody ! And may the odds be ever in your favor !" The lady said . She walked over to the girls bowl and said a girls name . I wasn't listening though. I was only listening for the boys . Please not me ." Mimas Charmstand!". I wish I had better luck . I walked up on stage next to the girl . They led me into the justice building . I said goodbye to my family.

District 11

Jewel Emery

I wasn't excepting this . I had to go in to the reaping at age 10 . I walked up to the justice building . I kept telling myself that I was only in once and that I shouldn't be called . I stand next to my friends . We hold hands . I am hoping that none of them get in . Becca Dominguez , our announcer , comes on stage ." Happy Hunger Games everybody! And let the odds be ever in your favor!" . Yes , in my friends favor . " lady's first ". She walked over to the girls bowl . She dug her hand in the bowl and I kept wishing . " Jewel Emery". My eyes widened with horror . My friends eyes open wide , too. They whispered good luck as I passed . I got on the stage and didn't even notice her call the boys name. They led me up to the justice building and I got a visit with my family . When my family left , my friends came in . " good luck " they all said at once . I smiled and hugged them . Then we all broke out crying . They knew that I wasn't coming back .

District 12

Gia Marrina's POV

I changed in my dress and headed for the justice building . I pricked my finger and got in line. I was trembling . Effie came out with her big wig on . " Happy hunger games everyone , and my the odds be ever in your favor !" Effie said . She walked over to the girl's bowl. " lady's first ". She dug her hand in and picked a slip of paper . " Gia Marinna !". This can not be happening. I walked up on the stage . This must be a dream . Effie walked over to the boy's bowl and called a name . I wasn't listening though . They walked me into the justice building and I said goodbye to my family . I pinched myself . Just to be sure.

**Okay so I did the reaping and sorry if I didn't do much detail . I am not accepting anymore . Oh and please review !**


	2. Chapter 2, The suprise

August Macy's POV

The train sped long the tracks. I stared at out the window. Wishing to go back home. When I moved away from the window it was dinner. I had gotten so used to the district food so it was a surprise to see mashed potatoes with salmon that was perfectly grilled and had 100 different sauces. I ate it all . Trying out every different sauce. Lexie Trilham got disgusted when I doubled dipped. The district changed me.

After we ate , we gathered on the couch to watch the reaping again. It started with district 1 like always. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to watch. Then I heard , " district 2". I opened my eyes. " Bloom Moonstone". A girl with dark brown hair danced onto the stage. I hated that. Some people treating this like a game. Bloom's smile wasn't fake . She really , truly , liked being put in a arena and fighting to the death. It disgusted me.

" District 3". Both the boy and the girl looked normal looking . The girl had a look in her eye that told me she was a enemy. Same with the boy.

" District 4". The lady pulled out a name. " Karsteen Hurdor". A girl with dark red hair that was curly walked up on stage. Immediately I knew she was going to be a career. Her lagoon colored eyes showed me that she was ready for blood and death. The boy as her ally.

"District 5 ". Of course it was lady's first. " Ivy Mason". Luckily this girl didn't look like she was going to be a career. The boy was a 11 year old who was trembling. I knew he was going quick.

"District 6". The boy and the girl called were both tall and strong. The girl looked , not trustworthy, but not an enemy. The boy definitely look deadly and ready to kill.

"District 7". The lady said ladies first and walked over to the bowl. " Topaz Brooks". The girl walked up on the stage. Her smile was fake so I could tell that she hated the games too. " Pedro Garcia ". A boy walked up. He too had a fake smile. The girl looked like a possible ally.

"District 8". The boy and girl looked totally untrustworthy. I knew they were going to be my enemy.

"District 9". The girl looked nice and like she wouldn't kill somebody even if you paid her. The boy too.

" District 10". The lady walked over to the ladies bowl. " Sarah Tillo". A girl walked nervously on stage. " Mimas Charmstand". A boy walked on the stage. A boy that had black hair which was different for district 10 , walked on the stage. He is slightly muscular and his eyes are green.

" District 11". The lady walked to the ladies bowl. " Jewel Emery". A 10 year old girl walked onto the stage. I almost forgotten 10 year olds were put in once. The girl had blond hair and blue eyes. From her trembling and through her eyes I knew she was petrified. They called the boy who was 12 and then they got led into the justice building. My eyes were following them the whole time.

"District 12". The lady was dressed worst then my announcer. With her hair that was obviously a wig and those 8m inch high heels , she was absolutely the ugliest person I have seen. " Gia Marrina " A girl walked onto the stage. She looked like a good ally. I looked over at Michael but he was looking at her warily. They said the boy and I thought it was suppose to turn off , but it didn't.

" Since it is the Quarter Quell, we have decided to add something else special". What? I thought having 10-20 year olds was it! What if they make more people go in? "There will be a surprise machine in the arena. It will make it more dangerous!". Great. As though it isn't hard enough already. " you will find out what it is in the arena , tributes , so be prepared". Then it turned off and everything was silent.

Suddenly, a man with a cigarette in his mouth walked into the room. " well it is going to be really tricky isn't it?". He sat down next to me. " Hello dahling , you're the new girl tribute right". He puffed smoke in my face. " and you are the boy?" he said facing Michael. We nodded. " got any advice?" I ask. He laughs, " stay alive". I stiffen with anger." yah that's funny…." Michael says , then he punches the guy in the face , knocking the cigarette out of his mouth , " but not to us". He aims a punch again but the guys catches his fist. He twists his arm and pushes him away. He reaches for a cigarette but I karate kick him in the face. I am a martial arts master.

Lexie sits there in shock. Her eyes wide in fright. But The man just laughs. " we got fighters this year don't we , Lexie?" . She slowly nods up and down.

" okay I will make a deal with you" ,the man said ," you don't mess with my smoking and I might give you actual advice". I nod and so does Michael. " I am Stein " he says and stands up and walks away. " what knid of name is that?" Miachel asks but I just shrug. I walk to my room and go to bed. Only to be awoken my nightmares of the games.


	3. Chapter 3, The Opening Ceremony

Karsteens's POV

_Clip, _The people that are my prep team are clipping my toenails. _Rip! _Now one of them is plucking my eyebrows. _Rip! _Now my legs. I grit my teeth as they continue with this.

After a hour or so one of them says, "Finished! Time to get Ravio!". They scurry away. I wonder who Ravio is. My question is answered when a man that is as tall as me, walks in. He circles around me and I stare him down. "Easy, wait till you are in the arena to do that". I stop but still don't trust him.

"You know that we have to do something with fishing" Ravio says. I nod. "So I was thinking we could do something underwater". Great, another scuba diver costume. "Mermaid". It took a lot not to yell at him. I'm not going to be a stupid mermaid. I suddenly remember my mentor telling me to do whatever my stylist said. "The boy from your district will be a merman.". Oh good I'm not going to be the only idiot out there. "Fine" I say.

After a hour I'm wearing a mermaid costume and standing on the chariot. The boy next to me is wearing a merman costume. I was wearing a bikini and he had no shirt. 'Well, don't you look nice" he said to me. I pinched him hard till he started bleeding. Guess they didn't clip my nails enough.

District 1 went first. August was wearing a white dress that had a lot of pearls. Michael was wearing a tuxedo also with a lot of pearls. When they went out there, there were a lot of ohhs and ahhs.

District 2 went next. Bloom was wearing a peacekeeper uniform and so was the boy.

District 3 left and Ravio ran up to us. "Don't fall off!" he said. No, were going to jump off and waddle away. "Because the girl from District 3 did". I started laughing. She is probably going to be one of the first to die.

It was time for us to leave and I prepared myself for the laughing. When we got out to the opening, all eyes turned to us. Yes people laughed. This was not how I wanted people to remember me. I will be the cute flimsy girl that will lose the hunger games. Not going to happen. I had to get a high score in the training session.

Gia's POV

It was time for District 5 to leave. Ivy was wearing a dress with metal rods sticking out of it and the boy wearing a tux with metal rods sticking out. There stylist ran up with a machine in his hand. He pressed a button and electricity went through the metal rods.

When they left, I heard a bunch of screams of joy from the crowd. Lucky.

My outfit was based on Katniss and Peeta's outfit. Instead of fire capes, it was fire shoes and hats. Real original. I was to busy thinking about myself that I didn't notice District 6 leaving.

District 7 was about to leave. Topaz and Pedro were wearing a tree costume with a fake ax going through it. Theirs weren't new either. They left and I checked out District 8.

The girl and boy were wearing a bunch of random fabrics and bracelets that had needles in them. Since District 8 were the ones who made clothing it made since.

After District 8 left, I looked at 9. They were wearing farmer unifroms with rakes in their hands. They also had bad costumes.

I looked at District 10. Mimas was wearing a butcher outfit and the girl wore a cow costume. That made me crack up. The crowd cracked up when they went out there as well.

District 11 went out and I saw the little 10 year old, Jewel. Jewel unlike most people in District 11, had white skin. Both boy and girl were wearing a white outfit with tuffs of cotton everywhere on it.

Then, it was time for me to leave. When I went out nobody clapped or cheered. I heard somebody say, "fire again….".

When we reached the circle with all the other districts, I saw president Snow. I see it show everyone's faces on the big screen and eventually mine. We then circle around again and exit.

Jewel's POV

Right when I get behind the curtain Becca welcomes me. "That was good!" Becca said. "Thank You" I reply. They lead the boy from my district and I to the training center. I think his name is Rouge.

Once we get into the training center we go to the 11 floor. We have that whole floor to ourselves!

My area is bigger than my house! The bed feels like a cloud and when I lay on it I almost fall asleep. I get up and go to the shower. There is about 100 buttons to the shower. And I try them all. I feel so relaxed afterwards. I lay down and fall asleep.

I awoke from Becca knocking on my door. "Dinner!" she chirped. I got up and went to dinner. My stylist and mentor were there as well.

"Okay, After dinner were going to watch the video of the opening ceremonies" My mentor says. I nod.

After we all gobble our food down. We sit down on the couch. The TV turns on and it plays. I see everyone's outfits and the peoples reaction to me. They barley even noticed me.

After the video, I go off to bed. Only to be awoken by dreams of the games.


End file.
